


The one where Emma hits her head and Killian panics.

by hannahhoppers



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahhoppers/pseuds/hannahhoppers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt "I thought you were dead."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Emma hits her head and Killian panics.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the show or the characters, so I'm playing with them. Adam and Eddy have such nice toys. Unbeta'd. Kudos and comments if you enjoy!

**“I thought you were dead.”**

 

“Emma? I’m running to the store. I’ll be back soon.” He said it softly to her, while he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled on his boots.

 

“Mmkay,” she mumbled, sleep’s grasp still tight around her. “Love you,” she mumbled. He smiled. 

 

“I love you too, Swan. G’bye.” He kissed the top of her head and walked out the door. Even mostly asleep, she remembered to say it. They had made a pact, starting the day he came back from the underworld, to always say the words before parting. Just to be sure.

 

❀✺❀

 

She fully awoke a little while after her husband left; deciding she was hungry, she tossed off the covers and started padding to the kitchen. Her vision clouded and head spun for a moment in the hallway, but she dismissed it as standing up too fast, and not having enough food in her. She fixed herself a bagel and mug of hot chocolate and ate them on the back patio, enjoying the spring coolness and flowery smell. The morning was simply too nice to let it go to waste. She brought her dishes inside and decided to find a book to read outside while she waited for Killian to get home. 

 

One of the nice things about this house that her boys had picked out was the library. They filled it with all sorts of books, the few that Emma had kept from her childhood and several that he had kept on the Jolly and the collection they had amassed in the years since they found their home. She scanned the shelves that her pirate had so meticulously organized, looking for a good read. She eventually settled on _The Princess Bride_ , her old copy that she used to wrap in her baby blanket, carrying it with her as a prized possession from one foster home to another. It was tucked carefully under her arm when she tripped over the rug. The book tumbled out of her arms, landing open in front of her, and she barely registered that she was falling before her skull banged against something and she blacked out.

 

❀✺❀

 

“Swan, I’m home!” He called as he pushed through the doorway. He carried the plastic sacks of food to the kitchen counter and set them there, with his keys. He noted the dishes in the sink and looked around for her. “Swan?” Normally she would come into the kitchen to greet him, or at least call out to acknowledge him. Nervous, he started searching for her. _Bedroom, backyard, living room, bathrooms-_ he finally thought to check the library. She was lying on the ground, her favorite novel tossed on the ground. He shouted her name and kneeled by her side. There was a growing puddle of blood around her head, he turned her over and pressed his hand to the cut. He used the other hand to shake her. 

 

“Emma, please wake up, darling. Wake up.” He felt her chest for a heartbeat and found one, the _thud-thud_ weak and her breaths shallow and quiet. Hysterical, he let the panic wash over him for a few moments. The fear ran its course, and with a deep breath, he was ready to do what he- what _she_ \- needed. He tore off a wide strip of fabric from the bottom of his shirt and folded it over itself, making it thick. He pressed it against the wound on her head, in hopes of staunching the blood. She was already dangerously pale, nearly as colorless as she had been after the ice cave incident. He fished his phone out of the inner pocket of his jacket and called his father-in-law.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Dave, it’s Killian. Emma’s had an accident. What do I do?”

 

“I’ll be right over.” The line clicked and he tried to keep doing what seemed right. He scooped her up in his arms, trying to keep her semi-upright so she wouldn’t lose so much blood through her forehead. He pulled a dish towel off of the hook on the wall and pressed it against the wound,tossing the soiled strip of fabric on the counter. Emma didn’t wake. 

 

“Please, wake up, love. I need you to be okay.” He half-carried, half-pulled her along to wait near the door for David. After _far_ too long, the prince pounds on the door before throwing it open. 

 

“Let’s get her in the car, you can tell me what happened on the way.” He swooped her up and carried her to the truck, sliding in with her on his lap. Pulling the seatbelt across the two of them, he told the sheriff what had happened and continued pressing the towel against her face. David pulled up to the hospital and Hook carried his wife inside. 

 

Nurses and doctors took the pale woman away on a gurney and left the men to fill out paperwork. David did the forms, while Killian made phone calls. Mary Margaret, Henry, Regina. Soon enough all three were waiting with the distraught husband and father. A nurse called for the party and informed them of the blonde’s condition. They all cried in relief for their daughter, mother, wife, friend. For their Emma. After a few moments of bickering, the group sent Killian in to see her first. 

 

“Gods, don’t you ever scare me like that again,” he cried as he walked across the room. “I love you too much to lose you.” She reached for his hand with the arm that wasn’t connected to the IV.

 

“I’m sorry for worrying you.”

 

“It’s no trouble, love. I’m just glad you’re okay.” The rest of her people came trickling through, each giving her a little parcel of _“I was worried,” “Get well soon,”_ and _“I love you.”_ Killian sat by her bedside through it all. Dr. Whale came in after everybody but Killian had gone home. 

 

“I have some news. I wanted to wait ’til everybody else was gone.” A smile lit up his face. “While we were running tests to make sure you were alright, we discovered something. You two are expecting.”

 

“Expecting what?” Dr. Frankenstein didn’t have an answer for him. Even after six years in Storybrooke, there were still terms and references the pirate apparently didn’t understand. 

 

“A baby, Killian,” Emma piped up from next to him. “Apparently I’m pregnant.” The last word was swallowed when he kissed her, identical grins plastered across their faces when he pulled away. The doctor let them have a few moments to be excited before telling them,

 

“As fantastic as it is to watch you two grin at each other, visiting hours are over, so I am required to ask Mr. Jones to leave.”

 

“That won’t be happening,” Emma informed him, a small but visible spark bursting out of each fingertip, all ten flashes illuminating the hook that Killian was flashing at the man. 

 

“I- I’m sure we can arrange to- to change that, then.” He turned on his heel and walked swiftly out of the room, muttering something about regulations and magic.

 

“You don’t mind staying, do you?” She asked. Even after five years of being together, two of them wedded, she was still insecure. It broke his heart that she felt the need to ask. It wasn’t because she was afraid that he, himself, was going to leave, but because so many had left her before that she was constantly plagued by the need to get confirmation. 

 

“Of course not, love.” He kissed the hand he held in his palm. She scooted over as far as she could against the rails and patted the space next to her on the bed. It would be a tight squeeze, but they could both fit. 

 

“I’m really sorry for freaking you out, earlier.”

 

“I thought you were dead. For a few moments, I truly thought I’d lost you. You were lying on the ground in a puddle of your own blood, and…” he trailed off in anguish. She laid a hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes and a tear rolled onto her fingertips. She wiped off the next few as they dribbled out. 

 

“I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

 

“I’m just so glad you’re okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that I tend to mess with Emma a lot in my fics. Illness, comas, head injuries. Apologies for that, but I love watching Killian fuss over her and worry. I think there are a few more like that on the horizon, but I do have plans for some that don't involve her being medically unstable.


End file.
